


Sleep and Consume

by From_The_Void_Itself



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First work - Freeform, More characters and tags will definitely be added, Multi, Other, Platonic sibling love with Horror Bros and reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_The_Void_Itself/pseuds/From_The_Void_Itself
Summary: This is my first work, I got the idea from THE ALPHA TIMELINE by Sh33tMeDead336 , but I am not trying to copy it in any way, shape, or form! PLEASE tell me if you believe I am and I will take this story down!!In this twisted world of murder and starvation, you're only comforts are your two brothers, Sans and Papyrus. You fell into the underground when you were only three, well before the famine. They had taken you in as their kin and taught you what you know. You were raised a monster, and have never considered yourself human, thus having no qualms against eating them. Especially after Frisk left with the dust of Asgore in their wake.
Relationships: Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader
Comments: 53
Kudos: 231





	1. Prologue and background info

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [THE ALPHA TIMELINE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743544) by [Sh33tMeDead336](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh33tMeDead336/pseuds/Sh33tMeDead336). 

> This is my first work, I got the idea from THE ALPHA TIMELINE by Sh33tMeDead336 , but I am not trying to copy it in any way, shape, or form! PLEASE tell me if you believe I am and I will take this story down!!

Darkness. That's all you felt. Darkness and the gnawing hunger that was present in everyone. Not that you saw many people, that is. Even with your mask, both metaphorical and literal, the other monsters would still smell your human stench and try to devour you, even though Sans and Papyrus try to cover it up. Even though you've known the monsters of Snowdin since before the famine.

You even have to cover how human you are around the skeleton brothers; wearing a large patchwork cloak and a hinged mask to cover my face without having to take it off to eat, although that's the only time you really open your mouth anyway. Talking saps too much strength from your frail, thin body..

You had been in the underground your whole life, since you were a child, and yet, had never ventured outside of Snowdin. Your toddler self had avoided interacting with Toriel and went through the doors and into the blizzard, where Sans had taken you in. You remember giggling at his jokes, although you were too young to understand them. That was so long ago, it seems like just a fading dream that had never even existed. It was when everyone still trusted each other. When we were all still alive and healthy… 

Years after Sans and Papyrus had taken you in, you had officially become part of their family, and created a familial soul bond with them. It was different than a romantic one, obviously, but it allowed you to communicate without spoken words. Not actual telepathy, per se, but through reading each other's souls, which are more based on feelings and emotions.

It came in handy for telling when something bad happened to one of us. You've had to feel that for than you'd have hoped too. The ‘incident’ with Undyne and Sans was awful to feel and know you were powerless to stop it.

After the ‘incident’ and Sans’ announcement, Sans had forbade you from leaving the house. You understood, especially after a few months after, and you had to cut your left leg off all the way to your hip to feed your family and other monsters. You were dead weight, and had to be carried around, not that you minded much. You trusted your two boney brothers with your soul! They knew how fragile you were and wouldn't drop you. You could still help patch clothes, make puzzles, and gets blood out of clothes, so at least you did something to help! You and Paps are always elated when a human wanders in Snowdin and gets caught in a trap you two work on together. You still tease Sans about frisbees and glue sometimes. 

Note cards were also good for communication when you wanted to say something specific, like teasing. Although you didn't have actual paper and pens or pencils, skin, sticks, and blood worked, too! If only you could remember where you put them… Or how to spell properly… Even if you write in the monster language that's on most signs, it's still hard to remember what lines go where… 

Oh well! Maybe you could ask Papyrus about the wishing room you heard about, if his jaw and teeth don't hurt that much today. Maybe some human wandered in… you wonder if they'll get caught on the orb puzzle. That's your favorite one… Though it was really hard to make.

You're getting quite tired, but that's normal now. You can hardly stay away for longer than an hour… Maybe you won't wake up this time. Sans and Papyrus need the extra food. 

That's your last thought before you slip into unconscious.


	2. Confusion and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have made Paps a bit ooc in here, but I feel that the famine probably hardened his personality a bit.

Reader's pov-

_…Huh…?_

_…… _

_...What…what happened…? _

_Sans…?_

_ …_

_ ….Papyrus…? _

_A-anyone…?_

______________

I wake with a start, bolting up onto my foot, but losing balance immediately and crashing to the cold stone floor.

Wait… Stone?

I look around, swinging my head from side to side despite the pain and dizziness the motion caused. I was… In a lab? But I was in our room…

All my thoughts were suddenly halted and one sprang forward. _My brothers. Where are they?! Are they safe?!_

I frantically crawled around the floor, scraping my hands while weakly trying to pull myself forward and leaving blood stains that would surely be hard to get out. Eventually I touched the rough texture of bone and latched onto it, soul pulsing arrhythmically, desperate searching for the pulse of theirs. _Pleasepleasepleaseplease-_

Relief flooded my system when I found them and I let out a small breath from my nose, feeling my mask push the warm air back into my face. I settled down slightly, still mostly on edge from being in this strange place. After the adrenaline wore off, all the other sensations came crashing back down. **Pain, hungry, dizzy, pain pain _PAIN IT HURTS OH GODS IT HURTS, blood, smells so good, HUNGRY HUNGRY HUNGRY, scared, PAIN._**

I grip whoever's arm I found tightly, clenching my teeth as black vomit leaks from my lips and out the bottom of my mask, staining the front of my cloak and my mouth. (No, this has absolutely nothing to do with Chara at all).

I start to shake the person I was holding onto awake. Based on how thin the bones are, I'm guessing Papyrus. The confused and alarmed ‘Nyeh’ proved that I was correct.

“Y-y/n, where are we? What happened? Are you ok? Wh-where is Sans?!” Papyrus quickly blurted questions, his voice scratchy. I shrug, looking back around for Sans. I soon see him in front of a tall door, still unconscious. I turn back to Paps and tug on his shirt, pointing.

Paps sighed audibly in relief, setting a hand to his chest lightly. “Thank stars you two are safe.” He smiled, wincing as his jaw popped. “Ow…”

I slowly tugged him down on his knees so I could try to rub the soreness and pain away. He nuzzled into my hands. “Thank you, I already feel so much better!” I brightened up at the praise, and Paps could tell, his own soul pulsing with much more contentment than earlier. He leaned down and kissed the forehead of my mask, making a ‘clack’ sound. By this time Sans was slowly regaining consciousness, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

“g’mornin… why's it darker??” He grumbled.

Paps huffed. “Brother, it appears we are in a strange room. Y/n and I… We are quite scared, brother…” Paps admitted. I nodded to confirm it, looking around to watch for anything else. Sans got up and stretched before picking his axe up, walking to the door.

“let's see if our kidnapper has any meat on their bones.” He chuckled and kicked the door open with a manic grin. “knock knock.” I jumped in surprise at the bang the door made when it slammed into the wall. Paps just sighed, laughing a bit at the joke.

“Sans, that was extremely unnecessary! The door wasn't locked, and you scared y/n!” He exclaimed, carrying me to the door. He had to hunch over to not hit the ceiling. Sans just shrugged.

“sorry, bait.” He said rather sarcastically, causing me to roll my eyes despite knowing he couldn't see it. “oh yeah, I found something.” Sans added. Papyrus eagerly bent over more to try and take a peek. “It's… Another Sans?” He tilted his head, causing the bones in his neck to crack. I flinch and hug him. “I am alright, y/n. Do not worry.” He smiled. I sigh through my nose and nod half-heartedly.

Our interaction was cut short by the other skeletons speaking. He… He looked exactly like Sans did, before…

Paps and Sans both tensed, Paps having to look away. The new skeleton started speaking. “h-heh, so, i suppose you two want an explanation?” He asked, obviously unnerved by how we look- wait, two? Did he not see me? I look again, and sure enough, the skeleton's eye-lights were trained completely on Sans. The skeleton continued. “well, there was a rip in the universe that must have sucked you through like it did with the others… basically you aren't in your world, and there are several different versions of yourselves here.” the skeleton said, seemingly having a hard time explaining. Sans just shrugged.

“ok, other me. how many others?” 

“well, There are five pairs, counting me and my papyrus. six pairs now with you two.” Papyrus furrowed his brows.

“You keep saying ‘two’. There are three of us.” He said, holding me up under my armpits. I waved and tugged the hood of my cloak up so it didn't fall. The skeleton looked taken aback.

“well, that's never happened before…” The skeleton mumbled. I turned to Papyrus and pointed to the new skeleton, needing a name for him. However, Paps was already one step ahead of me.

“What will I call you? I apologise, but I refuse to call you my brother's name.” He said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

“the others call me classic.” The newly dubbed ‘Classic’ said. “now, i think before anything else, we should go tell the others that a new pair is here.”


	3. One more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Blue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late chapter! I was going to update every weekend, but I'm just going to try for at least once a week! This chapter is short and really, really uneventful. I am working on the next one, though!!

Reader's pov-

_______________

We were led to a long dining room table and seated. Well- more like Classic offered us seats and we refused, especially since Paps couldn't fit in the chairs without having his knees nearly to his chest. I huffed an amused laugh out of my nose, earning me a small glare from Paps. “Yes, yes, I am quite hilarious, no need to laugh so hard.” He poked me in the shoulder before passing me to Sans to get out of the chair with only minor difficulty.

Classic was looking at me, making me shiver in discomfort. Sans’ and Papyrus' heads looked over immediately. “hey buddy, my eye is up here.” Sans said, waving his hand.

Papyrus leaned down to look Classic in the eyes, successfully distracting him from me. “Didn't you say something about meeting other the other inhabitants of this house? I would like to meet them so we can learn the rules!” He said with a smile.

I relaxed when his eyes left me, and I could feel my brothers untense slightly as a result. Classic took a step back before speaking again. “Y-yeah, let me send out a message. Everyone is out at the moment.” He said, pulling out a phone. Sans gaped.

“damn, those things work here? we're real far from home.” He mumbled. I set a hand on his shoulder, recoiling at the sheer force of his disbelief and uncertainty. Sans flinched and looked over at me. “i'm good, don't worry.” 

I gave him a deadpan stare, but before he could say anything, someone teleported into the kitchen.

We all snapped our heads over to look at the newcomer. Sans held his axe tighter and Paps stood as tall as he could without hitting the ceiling. I… Couldn't really do anything other than try to calm my brothers down, sending small pulses from my soul to theirs. It'd be a mess if they killed someone in these strangers’ house.

They both glanced at me briefly before putting their gazes back on the new skeleton. He wore a bright blue bandana and what looked to be shiny silver chest armor with kneepads.

The small skeleton (well, small in comparison to my brothers. Otherwise, he was normal skeleton size) took a step back. “M-mweh! I-I suppose you are the new skeletons? Well! I a-am the /sans/sational Sa-Blue! Blue.” He said, seemingly proud of catching what sounded like a slip up. “Salutations!”

Paps was the first to calm down enough to reply. “Greetings to you as well, Blue!” He tried to smile, wringing his hands nervously. Sans, after moving me to be held in only one of his arms, grabbed Paps’ hand to comfort him.

“heh. nice ta ‘ **meat** ’ ya as well, toothpick.” Sans chuckled darkly. To give the new guy since credit, he didn't even flinch. I wonder why he was acting scared earlier…

Oh, he was looking at me now. I ducked down, pulling Sans’ jacket and hiding in it, something I've always done since I was a child. Sans looked down at me and huffed out an amused laugh. I could see the fondness in his eyes and the slight pain in his soul.

Blue was still staring at me, though. He was on his tippy toes trying to get a better look. Sans noticed asked growled, baring his teeth at him. “Brother! That was incredibly rude!” Papyrus said. “However, it is also rude to stare, Blue! Especially at someone you just met! I will give you a pass because I also just met you, but the next time you make my either of my siblings uncomfortable, I will make you do a puzzle!” He exclaimed. His words sounded kinda blurred, though, as the adrenaline from earlier wore off, leaving exhaustion in its place.

I stifled a yawn and blinked tiredly. The world around me faded as I drifted in and out of consciousness. The last thing I heard was the slam of a door and footsteps.


	4. A new view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see things from a different perspective!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!!! I didn't realize how much time had slipped by!! I'm so so sorry!! I'll try to get better about posting!! I also did a bit of editing to the first two chapters to take out the part where reader's mouth is sewn shut. I didn't realize at first how impractical it was and it is no longer a thing now.

Sans’ POV-

________________________________________________

  
  


i sighed, petting their head with a now unusual gentleness. ‘ _ Finally… they fell asleep… they don’t need more reasons to be stressed... none of us do.’ _

the loud stomping quickly moved from the door to the dining room, along with some grumbling that accompanied it. as soon as the person entered the room, I ushered paps behind me and tightened my grip on (y/n). I could  _ feel _ the LV that this… edgy... version of me had. paps could too, and i could tell it made him uneasy. despite how hypocritical it is, I don’t trust this guy, whoever he is.

I kept my eye glued on him as he muttered, somehow not noticing us (seriously, how could you not notice someone as tall as paps?). “Fuckin’ slut, using those gross ass pick-up lines on me, as if i’d wanna bang him. Who knows what disease i’d get. Then i gotta come back cause Classic fucked up the machine again and brought more shitty versions of us through… can’t a guy get a damn break!?” he groaned before looking at us. huh. he did see us before. did he just not want to have to leave? and who was he talking about?

“what, do you have a ‘bone to pick’ with me, buddy?” i huffed, trying to stare him down. he backed up a little but still glared back. is he trying to intimidate me? i was about to say something, but paps put an arm in front of me.

“Brother, do not start a fight. Especially with someone that has a lot of LV. (y/n) is a light sleeper, remember?” he warned, bending down to look at me. his joints creaked and rubbed together, making me fight back a wince.

“will do, paps. i wasn’t plannin’ on startin’ one anyway.” i shrug, not taking my eye off the new guy. “so pal, what’s your name? and do you need any help getting that stick outta yer ass?”

that was all i got to say before a bone attack was shot into the floor in front of me. not a smart move on that guy's part, really. Papyrus quickly grabbed the guy's hood and lifted him up to eye level. "That was not a smart move, Pointy Sans! While I am quite patient, I absolutely do not tolerate anyone attacking my family unless absolutely necessary! And from what I saw, that was not at all necessary! If I knew where we were, I would toss you in the blue snow! However, my sans should not have baited you like that!" he scolded. my bro is so cool. 

edgy me growled, thrashing in paps' hold. geez, is he just that stupid? his voice is giving me a headache… "Oi! Get yer hands offa me you fucking overgrown creampuff!" wrong choice of words. gotta be real specific nowadays with paps, specially if he doesn't like ya. i could feel the irritation radiating from paps, and i know (y/n) felt it too, with the way they shifted in their sleep.

paps did what edgy asked him too, though. he let him go, just without actually putting him on the floor first. but boy, did the sound of that guy falling on his ass make my whole day. the only problem was how loud it was, and that classic was watchin' the whole thing. 

The noise startled (y/n) awake, and they started squirming, taking their large, bloody scissors they use to prepare the meat (when its their turn, of course) out of their inventory in fear that they were being attacked. always makes me shudder with how much panic they feel when woken up… thank stars that they calm down quickly most of the time… 

unfortunately, this was not one of those times...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers!! I can't say I'm really happy with this chapter, but I hope it's good enough!! I can always take constructive criticism, so don't hesitate if you feel that something is lacking in this book or if I need to fix something!


End file.
